


For the Kids

by CaptainPeggyCarter21



Series: Where Do We Go From Here [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Guilty Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Short One Shot, Therapy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPeggyCarter21/pseuds/CaptainPeggyCarter21
Summary: Tony brings Peter in for counseling after Germany
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Where Do We Go From Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829704
Kudos: 13





	For the Kids

Your office door creaks open, letting in the rumble of the main floor. “Excuse me.”  
You wave the young boy in, furrowing your eyebrows.  
“Hi, I’m Peter Parker.” He shuffles in nervously, brushing his hair out of his face. “Mr. Stark showed me in.”  
“Is he still –” You wave to the door, darting to your feet. “Make yourself comfortable, Peter. I’ll just be a minute.”  
Tony scurries down the hall, his back retreating quickly. Your heels click wildly as you chase him down. His pace quickens as you close in, until you grab his shoulder.  
“What the hell is this?” You jerk him back, whirling him around. “You said you were bringing someone from the mission in Germany.”  
“Yeah,” he rubs a hand over the back of his neck, “Parker.”  
“Anthony Stark,” you grind out between your teeth. “That’s a child.”  
“He’s on the young side.” Tony shrugs.  
“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Flames lick up your neck as the anger builds in your chest. “Your team might've bought it, but I don’t. All of you think you’re the exception because you’re Avengers, but this whole thing is shit.”  
“He’s not your average high school student.”  
“He’s a kid.”  
Tony glances at his shoes. “Didn’t stop Cap from beating the shit out of him.”  
“Dear, God.” You let out a breath. “Tell me you didn’t pick a kid in hopes it would slow Steve down.”  
“So, only Steve’s allowed to bring kids in?” Tony snaps back.  
“Wanda’s the reason you’re in this mess to begin with,” I hissed.   
Tony shrugs. “We needed to be reigned in. She just catalyzed it.”  
“And I told Steve to leave her out of it too.”  
“So he just gets a pass because you’re –” His goes blank. “Well, what are you?”  
“That’s not going to work.” Your face softens as you consider your next statement, determined to stay on topic. “If Steve had left the twins alone when you rescued them, maybe Pietro would still be alive and Wanda wouldn’t be an international fugitive.”  
“They wanted to fight.” He clears his raw throat. “They always had a choice.”  
You let out an incredulous scoff. “The twins were already waist deep when you found them, sure. But you asked that kid if he wanted to be a super hero, what did you expect him to say?”  
He opens his mouth and closes it silently.  
“You handled your first mission so well, you decided a thirteen year old could do it?”  
Tony’s eyes go distant and his voice hollow. “He’s fifteen.”  
“And now he has to fit the weight of the world in his backpack.”  
He shakes his head with a sharp inhale. “His aunt said he’s not sleeping well.”  
“Of course not.” You smirk. “You fed him to two hundred year old super-soldiers and a slew of highly trained assassins.”  
His glare cuts at you sideways. “Are you done?”  
“Not really.”   
“He doesn’t understand what it means to be a hero.” You take a step forward, edging Tony back. “You do. You’re the adult. That makes you responsible for everything that happens to him.”  
“So, what?” Tony sighs. “You won’t take him on?”  
“Of course I will. Don’t be an idiot.” You attempt to reign in the bite in your tone, but your own ears can’t gauge your success. “But it’s not going to be a quick fix.”  
“What do you mean?” he chuckles. “The kid can’t sleep. Give him some warm milk and call it a day.”  
“Tony.”  
He lets out a deep sigh. “I know.”  
“I don’t think you do.” You pull him to the side of the hallway and pinch the bridge of your nose. “He doesn’t get to worry about his homecoming date anymore or his history test. The debate team won’t be a priority, and he’ll all but forget his friends. Because you made him an Avenger.”  
“I didn’t –”   
Your glare silences him. “Whatever he does now is on you.”  
You stand silently, eyes locked for several tense moments. His fingers twitch at his sides, and your nostrils flare. The bustle from the main hallway finally tore us apart.  
“If there’s nothing else.” He raises his eyebrows and turns on his heel.  
“Mr. Stark,” You straighten your skirt as you wait for him to stop, though he didn’t turn around. “the next time you bring me a kid will be the last day I work for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around in my head for a while.  
> I'm open to suggestions for creating depth here. I don't feel like I was able to develop it much


End file.
